For most ambulatory infusion devices, reservoir size, shape and interface points are unique to the specific device because the medical device manufacture industry has not yet developed standards in this regard. Therefore, methods for filling reservoirs of an ambulatory infusion device are unique to the specific device. Reservoir filling methods often require the drug to be transferred safely from a standardized storage container (e.g., vial, syringe, ampule, etc.) to the custom device reservoir. Such techniques may be difficult for potential ambulatory infusion device users because of their lack of aptitude or understanding of medical devices and health care practice. Furthermore, some ambulatory infusion device users have cognitive or motor skill deficiencies or fear of needles that make it difficult to perform filling procedures. While the refill process can be performed by a caregiver, pharmacist, or clinician, the process still remains tedious and can be inconvenient, particularly in situations where refilling occurs every few days or less.